


Riding On A Unicorn

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows on from The Anniversary. It is a year on from the last time Merlin has seen Freya. Tonight is the night when he knows he will be granted his wish to see her once again. This story follows his journey to be reunited with his love. I hope this is a light and happy story for Freylin fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding On A Unicorn

CAMELOT

Merlin threw his covers off his bed, as the first rays of sun light streamed through his windows. The day was here at last. For the last month he had been impatiently counting the endless weeks away. His excitement was beginning to reach fever pitch. 

Tonight at long last, he would get to hold his Freya again. Tonight the Sidhe would grant them their yearly wish, to meet for one night. As he threw his clothes on frantically, suddenly he was impatient to begin his chores. Already he was planning ahead in his mind, thinking of an excuse to escape Arthur’s clutches for one night. Just for once the King would have to do his own paperwork.

He dropped in on Gaius on his way over to Arthur’s chambers. Gaius was thrilled as ever to see him. Now that Merlin had received his own chambers, as befitting someone named a Court Sorcerer, Merlin saw Gaius less than he would of liked. The old man was always so pleased to see him, he would often leave feeling awkward, that he hadn’t made more of an effort before. But the truth was Merlin was run off his feet. With his titles more responsibility was heaped on the warlock’s shoulders. 

Just as Merlin was preparing to leave Gaius’s chambers, Gaius had called after him.

“I’ve found some old ancient transcripts I thought you might like to help me translate them tonight?” he asked.

“Oh tonight is difficult.” Merlin said regretfully. “I have a prior engagement.”

“Oh I see.” Gaius said. 

“I could come round tomorrow night maybe?” Merlin suggested.

“Yes that would be nice.” Gaius smiled. “Going anywhere special tonight?”

“Oh no, just a load of work you know.” Merlin said trying to sound resigned.

All of a sudden Merlin realised his mentor was watching him closely. He knew Gaius had not believed him. For a moment he thought he would start questioning him more intently. But then he saw a very tender look in Gaius’s eyes, that somehow moved Merlin more than he could say. He had a feeling as if the old man had guessed the truth.

“Well whatever it is.” Gaius smiled, “It is making your eyes shine my boy.”

Merlin blushed. “I don’t know what you mean Gaius.” he laughed suddenly feeling in a hurry to leave.

“Have a good night, whatever it is.” Gaius smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Merlin said and closed the door softly behind him.

Merlin smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to Arthur’s chambers. Gaius may be getting older, but he was as deceptive as ever. He should of realised he could never lie to him.

The day drifted by so agonisingly slowly, that Merlin felt as if he’d fitted a weeks work into one day. He had managed to persuade Gwen to keep Arthur off his back, and to his delight the evening and night was his own. As he finished his chores and grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchens, he left the castle and prepared his horse.

Making sure no one saw him he cantered out of the castle and over the drawbridge, and out into the Darkling Woods. Merlin galloped his horse impatiently, by now a faint shower was coming down on the two of them. Merlin barely noticed as he increased the horse’s speed. Some of the leaves were already beginning to fall onto the ground. Merlin always had a distinctive feel for the changes of the seasons. Even as he rode on towards the Lake of Avalon, he could recognise the first scent of autumn. 

He urged his horse to gallop faster still, by now they were going so quickly he could barely make out the scenery. At one stage his horse almost slipped on the wet ground. Merlin instinctively corrected the horse’s balance with his magic. The horse made a brief noise as if thanking him for his intervention. 

They followed the light of the moon above them, going faster still, until suddenly Merlin could sense Avalon ahead of them. He slowed down to a walk, before stopping his horse. Jumping off he found a clearing which had plenty of greenery and a little water hole for his horse. He used his magic to steady the animal, who grunted. Satisfied that the animal would remain, Merlin continued on foot.

He could sense magic all around him as he walked onwards. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. He smiled without looking he knew it was a Sidhe guiding him towards his love. Merlin closed his eyes breathing the scene into his mind, so that suddenly he had become part of it. It was as if the world outside no longer existed. Suddenly he saw the lake ahead of him.

He carefully approached the water’s edge, calling Freya’s name softly.

“Freya where are you, Freya?” He felt so impatient for her all of a sudden. A whole year he had waited, for this moment. Where was she he thought with a smile.

Suddenly he saw bubbles on the lake’s surface, a small breeze blew around him. He could hear his name being called.

“Merlin, Merlin.”

He smiled as suddenly the bubbles sprouted upwards, and a vision in white stood in the centre of the lake. He ran into the lake not caring about becoming wet, Freya stood there her arms out and suddenly they were in each others arms, laughing and kissing and impatiently touching the other. Before long they were floating on the water, their bodies together, sharing a hungary kiss that seemed to last forever.

“Merlin.” she smiled. “It is so good to see you.”

Merlin suddenly realised he had tears in his eyes, but he didn’t care, as he held her close. They stayed together neither of them wanting to be the one to break away. Merlin could feel the Sidhe still about them, flying around like annoying flies. He suddenly had an urge to slap one away.

Freya smiled as she watched Merlin trying control his urge. Freya by now was use to the flying fairies, and she was forever in their debt for allowing her and Merlin their special night. 

“Let’s leave the lake.” Freya suggested. “They will hopefully leave us alone.”

They scrambled ashore, Merlin pulling Freya out onto the bank. He took a good look at her beautiful white dress, now shimmering with water.

“I forgot to say, you look beautiful.” he said cupping her face.

“Merlin you are such a romantic.” Freya laughed softly kissing him.

He laughed, “Arthur would never believe that.” he said dropping down on the bank, and pulling Freya to him.

“Arthur doesn’t think I have a romantic bone in my body.” Merlin remarked.

“There’s a lot Arthur doesn’t know.” Freya said. “All the things that you have done for him. I bet you’ve kept that quiet?” she said.

Merlin shrugged. “It’s my destiny to do those things isn’t it?” he asked. He never felt relaxed talking about such things, even to Freya.

“Merlin you need to open up more. Now that you have a position, you can share more with those that you love. Not everything has to stay a secret.” 

Merlin caught hold of Freya’s hands kissing her fingers tenderly.

“I worry that you still have too much to bear yourself.” Freya continued knowing, that he would still carry his burden alone.

“Let’s not talk about this. I want to make the most of my time with you. I’ve got a place to show you.” Merlin smiled.

“Where?” Freya asked suddenly intrigued.

They walked together, Merlin’s arm protectively around her shoulder. Freya leaned into him, making the most of his body against hers. Every now and then they stopped as Merlin pointed out something of interest. Freya knew that this was a significant place for him, and she delighted in the idea that he wanted to share it with her. The walk was awkward at times. At one stage Merlin was forced to pick Freya up and scramble up a slippery woodland path. 

All of a sudden Freya was overcome with the smell of scent, beautiful summer scent that filled her nostrils, and made her truly feel alive. She looked around the gorgeous clearing, which was covered in shrubs showing off their last summer offerings. She went over to one seeing a big red flower, excitingly she picked it smelling its scent.

“This place is beautiful.” she breathed. “This is a special place to you isn’t it?”

Merlin nodded “It’s where I come to think of you.” he said. “I’ve always wanted to show you this place. Come over here.” he said holding out his hand.

Freya took it and they walked on a little bit more, until she could hear running water. Suddenly a beautiful water fall came into view, she laughed and ran over to it, putting her hands in the water, and throwing it on her face.

“Can we stay here for the night?” she asked in an almost child like tone.

“Of course. That’s what I intended.” he said.

They found a little sheltered opening and lay in it, Freya nestling in Merlin’s arms. The night seemed to go on forever as they drifted off to sleep, then woke and made love, and drifted off again. Merlin had never felt so contented in his life. Not for the first time he considered why it was that he could never have what he most desired. As he watched Freya asleep in his arms, and saw the start off the early dawn, he realised soon he’d have to escort her back to the lake, and she would be lost to him again.

It just wasn’t fair he reflected, everything that he had done, for others, was it so unreasonable for him to have something in his life? Bui he knew he still had much work to do. He would need all his strength to help Arthur create Albion, but as he softly kissed Freya awake, he could feel tears of frustration enter his eye lids. Suddenly he felt Freya jump up.

“What time is it?” Freya asked. “We need to get back to the lake quickly. Otherwise the Sidhe will stop me from re-entering Avalon.”

“It’s okay.” Merlin assured her, “I have got us some help.”

Freya looked at him questioningly. Suddenly Merlin’s eye’s turned orange, and as Freya looked ahead a beautiful white unicorn stood feet away from them.

“Merlin, it’s beautiful.” Freya went over to it slowly the unicorn softly touched her hand .

“Come on your carriage awaits.” Merlin said happily.

“You mean I get to ride it?” Freya asked in delight. 

She ran into Merlin’s arms giving him a long kiss. Merlin helped Freya onto the unicorn’s back, and as he walked down the bank the unicorn obediently followed behind. Freya looked about her breathlessly, making the most of every minute of it. She somehow saw everything through very different eyes, as the magical creature slowly walked his way through the woodland. It felt as if the whole world was acknowledging them, Freya somehow felt special, more special than she’d ever felt before. 

Before long Avalon came into view. Merlin helped Freya down. Freya turned around to have one last look of the unicorn, but already it had disappeared into the forest. Suddenly they were on their own again, she kept her disappointment inside her, as she began her goodbye to him for another year.

“Thank you so much Merlin.” she smiled “The whole night was beautiful.” 

Merlin smiled, doing his best to keep his threatening tears in check. “That’s okay, you are special.”

Freya threw her arms around him one more time, she could sense his tears and his frustration, she so longed to comfort him, but knew there was nothing she could do. 

“Why does it have to be like this Freya?” he suddenly cried out. “Why can’t we be together.”

“Merlin I wish we could.” Freya said sadly. “I wish it with everything I have, but we cannot.” She wiped his tears from his face with her hand. “I want you to promise me that you will open up more with your friends. You have such lovely friends Merlin, it must hurt them to see you hurting, and not saying what’s wrong. Tell them about this night, don’t burden everything on your shoulders.”

“But I want you to remain my secret.” Merlin said.

“Love is to be shared Merlin, I’ve seen what all this does to you, just living for this one night. You deserve more than that. I want you to tell them all about us. I would like to meet them.”

“Arthur?” Merlin asked in amazement.

“Arthur, Gwen, even Gwaine.” Freya laughed 

Merlin laughed, “But I thought this was about just us?” 

“It’s about more than us Merlin, every time I see you go, I worry about you. How you cope, by meeting everyone it will help both of us. They will understand more about you, and I can share a bit more of your life. Please think about it.”

“I promise Freya I will think about it.” Merlin said.

All of a sudden the sidhe began to fly around their heads buzzing nosily and intrusively. 

“I must go.” Freya said 

Merlin felt a light touch on his lips and watched as she walked back into the lake becoming more and more invisible the deeper she went. Before long she had disappeared completely. Suddenly the world seemed a cold place again, and Merlin felt utterly alone.

As Merlin made his way back to Camelot slowly on his horse, he thought back to their conversation. Could he really explain to Arthur and Gwen, about his yearly visit to Avalon. Would they be able to understand? 

Yet as he thought about it, it suddenly didn’t seem such a crazy idea. Maybe he was still keeping too much to himself. He was doing it through habit more than anything. Sometimes he would catch Gwen staring at him in a concerned way. Sometimes even Arthur noticed his silent moods. Maybe sharing a bit more of his life with them, would actually help him, overcome the loss he felt each time he left Avalon. By the time he saw the white turrets of Camelot he had decided, for once he would share a bit of his world with his friends. 

The End.


End file.
